sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Walt Disney Pictures films
Lists of films released by Disney}} This is a list of films released theatrically under the Walt Disney Pictures banner (known as that since 1983, with Never Cry Wolf as its first release) and films released before that under the former name of the parent company, Walt Disney Productions (1929–1983). Most films listed here were distributed in the United States by the company's distribution division, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (formerly known as Buena Vista Distribution Company 1953–1987 and Buena Vista Pictures Distribution 1987–2007). The Disney features produced before Peter Pan (1953) were originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, and are now distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. This list is organized by release date and includes live action feature films, animated feature films (including films developed and produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios), and documentary films (including titles from the True-Life Adventures series and films produced by the Disneynature label). For an exclusive list of animated films released by Walt Disney Pictures and its previous entities see List of Disney theatrical animated features. This list is only for theatrical films released under the main Disney banner. The list does not include films released by other existing, defunct or divested labels or subsidiaries owned by Walt Disney Studios (i.e. Marvel Studios , Lucasfilm , Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures, Miramax Films, Dimension Films, ESPN Films etc.; unless they are credited as co-production partners) nor any direct-to-video releases, TV films, theatrical re-releases, or films originally released by other non-Disney studios. Feature films listed by decade 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Future releases } | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Jungle Cruise | | Davis Entertainment, Flynn Picture Company and Seven Bucks Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The One and Only Ivan | | TriBeCa Productions |- |L |''The Jungle Book 2'' |October 9, 2020 |Fairview Entertainment |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Riumb (also known as Gigantic) | | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Cruella | | Gunn Films and Marc Platt Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The Return of Jafar | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Finding Marlin | | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Tiki | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Ralph Breaks the Internet 2 | | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Pixar animated film | | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Pixar animated film | | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Walt Disney animated film | | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center; background:#cee0f2;"| Undated films |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Magic Camp | rowspan="5" | Gunn Films, Team Todd and Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Noelle | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Stargirl | Gotham Group, Hahnscape Entertainment and Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Timmy Failure | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Togo | Disney+ exclusive release |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center; background:#cee0f2;"| In development |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | 29 Dates | rowspan="110" | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Beached | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Bob the Musical | Contrafilm |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled film by Brian Fee | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Brooklyn Family Robinson | Carousel Productions and Mandeville Films |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Captain Nemo | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Castle Hangnail | A Very Good Production |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Charles Darwin project | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers film | Mandeville Films |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Chronicles of Prydain film | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Cyrano the Moor | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Dashing Through the Snow | Will Packer Productions and Smart Entertainment |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Delilah Dirk & The Turkish Lieutenant | Vertigo Entertainment |- | style="background:#ffc080;"| H | Disenchanted | Right Coast Entertainment and Josephson Entertainment |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Don Quixote | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled film by Domee Shi | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Dr. Q | Plan B Entertainment |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Dragon Empire | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Father of the Bride | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled FC Barcelona film | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Floors | The Kerner Entertainment Company |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Flora & Ulysses | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Genies | Vinson Films |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Goblins | Callahan Filmworks |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The Hunchback of Notre Dame | Mandeville Films |- | style="background:#ffc080;"| H | In the Land of Imagined Things | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Inspector Gadget | Lin Pictures |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | It's a Small World | Lin Pictures |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | James and the Giant Peach | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled musical film about a Latina princess | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Lilo & Stitch | Lin Pictures |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The Little Mermaid | Marc Platt Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Magic Kingdom | Strike Entertainment |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The Merlin Saga | Scott Free Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Night on Bald Mountain | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled The Nightmare Before Christmas sequel | Tim Burton Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Nottingham & Hood | The Picture Company |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Oliver Twist | Cube Vision and Marc Platt Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Opposite Day | Scott Sanders Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Overnight | Original Film |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled film by Teddy Newton | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | The Paper Magician | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | The Parent Trap | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Peter Pan | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Pinocchio | Depth of Field and Neal Street Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Prince Charming film | Mandeville Films and Vinson Films |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Rose Red | Vinson Films |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Sadé | |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Shrunk | |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Sister Act 3 | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs remake | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Something Wicked This Way Comes | KatzSmith Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | ''Splash'' remake | Free Association and Imagine Entertainment |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | The Sword in the Stone | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Tink | Pacific Standard |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Three Men and a Baby | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Tower of Terror | Whitaker Entertainment |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | [[Tron (franchise)#Untitled Tron: Legacy sequel (TBA)|Untitled Tron: Legacy sequel]] | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The Water Man | Harpo Films and Yoruba Saxon Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Wild City | |} Production notes Notes }} * }} * * * }} * }} See also In-depth lists by other types * List of Disney home entertainment * List of Disney television films * List of Disney theatrical animated features Disney-branded labels Operating: * Walt Disney Animation Studios (list) * Disney Channel Original Movies (list) * Disneynature * Pixar Animation Studios (list) Defunct: * ImageMovers Digital * Skellington Productions * DisneyToon Studios Other film labels and/or subsidiaries Operating: * Marvel Studios (list) ** Marvel Cinematic Universe (list) ** Marvel Television * The Jim Henson Company ** The Muppets Studio * Lucasfilm Ltd. * Touchstone Pictures (list) * ESPN Films * UTV Motion Pictures Defunct: * Hollywood Pictures * ABC Motion Pictures (list) * ABC Family (list) Divested (once owned by Disney): * Miramax (list) ** Dimension Films (list) Related lists * List of Disney animated shorts Further reading * Maltin, Leonard. The Disney Films. New York: Disney Editions, 2000. . * Smith, Dave. Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia (Third Edition). New York: Disney Editions, 2006. . * List of all films released by Disney regardless of label * UltimateDisney.com List of Pre-1980 Live Action Disney Movies and DVD Status * UltimateDisney.com List of 1980-Present Live Action Disney Movies and DVD Status References External links * Official list of Walt Disney Pictures films * Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Disney feature films Feature films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures